


Chatting with Crowley

by Silence_burns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, heavy dose of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: There are good days and bad days. Sometimes, there are also days when the King of Hell decides to pay you a visit.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, darling.”

The all-to-familiar voice erupts behind you without any prior warning. You would have jumped on your stool had you not been as drunk as you were. Instead, you just snarled something obscure under your breath, not bothering to even look behind you.

“I missed you just as much, believe me.” the notorious King of Hell sits down next to you, ignoring the bartender’s questioning look as when he catches sight of the unfamiliar glass of whiskey nursed Crowley’s hands.

“I never pegged you as one to be so clingy,” you teased, taking a sip of the cheap liquor in your own glass.

“Touche. But things change when you’ve got work to do.”

“Don’t you even start on work,” you warned him, growing even more gloomy than you already were. “I’m busy and I have no intention of helping you with any of your mess.”

He grew silent, you almost believed for a moment he’d vanish and annoy someone else.

“Bad hunt?” he asked, though without his usual cockiness.

“Yeah,” you sighed deeply, rubbing the bags under your red eyes. You would kill for a few hours of sleep, but the images that appear every time you closed your eyes were still too fresh, too haunting for sleep to even be a possibility. You can still remember the metallic smell of rotten flesh that days earlier was one of the children you swore you were gonna return to their mother…

“You wanna talk about it?”

You raised your head, not believing what you heard. He looked back at you, lifting one brow waiting for your response.

“Your eyes are so hazel, it’s almost impossible. Are you wearing lenses?” you blurt out dreamily, half-drunk and only centimeters away from the demon.

He chuckled and for a few moments, there were no words between the two of you but the ones sang in the background of the bar. You seemed to already forget what happened, drifting elsewhere into the heavy, warm sleep. Crowley took your glass and set it aside before you spilled the rest of your drink on yourself. You didn’t even notice.

“This isn’t the best place to fall asleep,” he spotted, poking you gently. You stirred, yawning widely.

“I’m a bit short of money, so if you don’t borrow me some, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I thought you had quite a lot from your last hunt.”

“Yeah, but I left them in the car.”

“And the car is…?”

“In the lake. It had a ghoul in it.”

“Last time I checked, wild ghouls don’t appear out of nowhere.”

“Well, sometimes they do. Especially when you don’t run as fast as you think you do.”

He barely held back a snort of laughter, but you noticed it and cracked a small smile. He wasn’t as bad as he liked to pretend.

“So, I suppose you wouldn’t mind a small lift to a hotel room free of charge?”

“Right now? Not at all. But don’t tell the boys I had a chance to kill you and was too drunk to even try.”

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t you even start with ‘Darling’” you warned the owner of a long, dark shadow that appeared out of nowhere on your right.

“Ouch. That hurt. Having a bad day?” Crowley sat on the other side of a bench.

“More like a bad week. Have you heard anything about the disappearances of young women here? I bet between the dragon and shapeshifter, but can’t catch either of them.” You looked at him with hope in your eyes.

Unfortunately, he shook his head.

He was wearing a black coat over his usual suit and you were kinda jealous. You’ve spent last five hours sitting nearby a college, waiting for something to happen and at the beginning it was okay – you listened to music, fed some pigeons with inedible fries bought in a booth and enjoyed the sun, but the weather changed quite drastically and now you were freezing. And sniffling. And wishing you were somewhere else.

He noticed your mood and stopped himself from teasing you. The two of you have never been close due to your ‘slightly’ different occupation, but you often hunted with the Winchesters and that’s how you met. Later on, you sometimes bumped into each other and exchanged some remarks, so he was far from being close to you, but he could still sense the tension that seemed to have grown as a part of you. Whenever he popped up to check on you when he had business in the area, you were far from being fine. You were still strangers, or even enemies though, so he didn’t ask.

“Boys are having fun?” he asked instead, changing his position to more comfortable one. He hid a smirk when he noticed you leaning into his warmth, trying not to be too open with it.

“Yeah, we split. They are soaking in the sludge, looking for a dragon’s nest.” You giggled, imagining their faces. “I’m not gonna let them into the hotel room tonight, no way.”

Crowley cracked a smile, but it wasn’t very honest. The idea of the boys and you in one room was surprisingly unpleasant to him and he narrowed his eyes, taken-aback by his own thought.

“What? You see something?” you leaned out, staring at the river of people floating out of the gates.

You smelled good. Really good.

“No, I… must go now. Business, you know” he stood up, smoothing his coat and you almost pouted because of the sudden lack of heat at your side.

“Right. Don’t get yourself killed. Hell is gonna go nuts without you.” you waved goodbye to him, but he didn’t reply, disappearing soundlessly.

On a porch next to you, laid a pair of very warm gloves and a scarf so soft, you sighed with content, rubbing it on your face. Maybe demons were the bad guys, but it didn’t matter at that moment. You made a mental note to yourself to thank him on the next occasion, the Winchesters couldn’t hear it.

From the café on the other side of the wide road, Crowley stared at you, knowing you couldn’t see him from your position. Sipping his scotch, he got lost in his thoughts, desperately trying to set them back in the right order. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy, stupefying sleep was suddenly interrupted by a slowly growing pressure that seemed to compress your brain from every side. At first, you could ignore it, remaining in a dozing, but still ruthlessly exhausted state, but when it became unbearable, you gathered yourself and unstuck your eyelids. The intense rays of unexpected light burned their way into your consciousness, waking you up completely with just a few seconds filled with pure golden suffering.

You scowled, attempting to turn around on the soft mattress, but stiff joints of lingering pain stopped you immediately. You heard someone sliding the curtains back, and the light faded, allowing you to retry your greeting with the surrounding.

The first thing you saw was a clearly pleased with himself, very un-phantom like King of Hell, leaning back comfortably in a chair beside your bed.

“No offence, but you are one of the last things I expected to see visiting me on my deathbed,” you muttered, clear disbelief visible on your face. You took a few sips of water, sighing with relief.

“You’re in hospital, so don’t exaggerate, because I’m still better at it than you. Besides, what did you want to see?” he asked, a mischievous smile hid his underlying curiosity.

“A very hot young nurse who would massage the hell out of me,” you blurted without hesitation, followed by a dreamy sigh. “Pun not intended, but you may take it as a not-so-very-subtle suggestion. What are you even doing here? I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus. Multiple times.”

“Hunt gone wrong,” Crowley replied briefly. “Do you remember anything?”

“Erm… Werewolves? And… hay? Wait, what?”

Crowley chuckled, leaning on the edge of your bed. You couldn’t even think about moving without inflicting more pain.

“You’re mostly right. You’d been hunting werewolves with Winchesters and ended up in a small village. There you were injured quite seriously, so I teleported you here, it would take hours for Moose and Squirrel to drive back to any bigger city with an actual hospital.”

“And what were you doing there? I don’t remember you,” you frowned, searching through your memory as you attempted to find the gaps.

He averted your gaze, but you were too drowsy, as a result of the medicine in your veins to notice.

“They… called me. Those bloody morons would have you killed,” he shrugged, quickly changing the subject. “They’ll probably be here any minute.”

You simply nodded, hissing with pain as even this action caused new waves of torment. You were hardy, but you certainly weren’t as imperishable as cartoon’s heroes, getting a solid beating and getting up next minute. You felt terrible and you were sure it was gonna take a long while to recover. At least the bed was comfy and the sheets softer than you would expect from a hospital. If that’s how they treated all the patients, you certainly could stay for a few weeks.

“So… how long have I been out?” you asked.

“A few hours.”

“And… you babysat me the entire time?” you quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you have a Hell to run?”

“I will always find a spare time for my favorite huntress,” he shot back at you, flashing a bright smile.

You clenched a fist over your heart mockingly gesture.

“How did I deserve such an honor?”

He didn’t answer. An unsolicited knocking interrupted your conversation.

“Guess the boys are back,” you spotted, surprisingly sad.

“I have to go back to Hell,” Crowley announced, hastily getting up and straightening his jacket. “As you said yourself, I have work to do.”

“Will you come back?”

The question surprised both of you. After a moment of silence, the demon nodded, not saying a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever fanfiction in English, done 3 years ago as you can probably see. Still, I wanted to post it there. Please don't be harsh, it's been 3 years.


End file.
